Puzzle
by Neonika
Summary: Kiedy Voldemort zginął, wszyscy uważali, że najgorsze już za nimi... I oczywiście okazało się, że jest inaczej. Severus i Minerwa biorą na siebie niewdzięczne zadanie i podczas gdy pozostali zajmują się odbudową zamku, oni... Cóż. Powiedzmy, że układają puzzle. Żeby nie spoilerować. ;) Crack/parodia bezczelne podśmiewanie się z fanfisiowych blogasków.


A/N: Tekst z niedoszłego pojedynku na Mirriel. Betowała SzmaragDrac. Podpowiedziała z jedną rzeczą Dzidziuś.

* * *

 **Puzzle**

 _Przeciwniczce, znaczy Esej, która mimo tego, że okazała się PASKUDĄ, bo nie wysłała tekstu, sprawiła, że Puzzle powstały. Wszystkiego severusowego!_

* * *

Severus Snape wyciągnął się wygodnie w fotelu przed kominkiem. Z zaskoczeniem i niejakim zadowoleniem przyjął fakt, że wyszedł żywy z rozdziału zatytułowanego „Czarny Pan i przyjaciele". To, że i Potterowi udała się podobna sztuka, budziło w nim zadowolenie znacznie mniejsze, jednakże ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Severusowi było w tym momencie całkiem przyjemnie. Cicho trzaskający ogień dawał rozkoszne ciepło, czekoladowe ciasteczka leżały w zasięgu ręki i nawet gorzka herbata wydawała się słodsza... cóż, mniej gorzka niż zazwyczaj.  
Severus sapnął z ukontentowaniem i przymknął oczy. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat nie miał nic do zrobienia (oczywiście nie licząc jakiegoś tam sprzątania po bitwie, wynoszenia trupów, warzenia leczniczych eliksirów dla szczęśliwie ocalałych, zajmowania się pozostałymi w zamku uczniami i tym podobnych błahostek; ostatecznie to mogło wydawać się niczym po lawirowaniu między krwiożerczymi pragnieniami Czarnego Pana a puchatą wizją przyszłości Albusa. Albo po lekcjach z Puchonami. I z Potterem. W ogóle — po lekcjach) i całkowicie z premedytacją poddawał się ogarniającej go błogości. Nic nie mogło go wytrącić z tego stanu, nic, nawet to dziwne półprzezroczyste coś lewitujące od dłuższej chwili dookoła pokoju.  
 _Zaraz… lewitujące coś?_ — zainteresował się Severus (bezczelnie — choć nieświadomie — wykazując, że autorka zdanie wyżej nie miała racji), kiedy ten fakt przebił się przez smak ciasteczek do jego świadomości. Mistrz eliksirów otworzył oczy, zamrugał razy czterdzieści i cztery z niezwykłą prędkością, po czym mrugać przestał zupełnie, wbijając pełne chorobliwej fascynacji spojrzenie w lewitujący obiekt, i zadumał się głęboko.  
Lewitowała noga, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Noga arystokratycznie blada, o wąskiej pęcinie, pokryta długim, acz rzadkim i nieestetycznym owłosieniem. Lewitowała wokół pokoju na wysokości oczu mistrza eliksirów, co jakiś czas zbaczając z trasy, i podrygiwała przy tym stopą nader frywolnie. Jako że Severus szpiegiem przestał być zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej i nie zdążył jeszcze odzwyczaić się od pewnych nawyków, z zawodową bystrością dostrzegł nawet zgrubiałą, szorstką skórę na pięcie (niechybny znak, że noga wraz z właścicielem cierpieli za życia na kamicę nerkową) oraz zaczątki powracającego — zapewne po nieudanym zabiegu — haluksa.  
Severus mrugnął w końcu, uznając najwyraźniej, że pojedynek na spojrzenia z obiektem oczu pozbawionym nie tyle nie ma sensu, co nie daje nadziei na zwycięstwo, wziął łyk herbaty, upaprał się czekoladą z kolejnego ciasteczka i wreszcie — kiedy czynności zastępcze mu się skończyły — został zmuszony przyznać, że poniósł porażkę.  
— Poniosłem porażkę — przyznał więc z godnością.  
Nie dało się bowiem ukryć, że mimo poświęcenia, które stanowiło porzucenie świeżo zdobytego uczucia błogości, jedynym rezultatem pełnych fascynacji spojrzeń i głębokiej zadumy był raczej nieprzyjemny wniosek, że on, Severus, miał halucynacje. Wniosek ten niepozbawiony był solidnych podstaw. Ostatecznie żadne części ciała mejd baj ektoplazma nie mogły sobie swobodnie fruwać, a przynajmniej nie niezależnie i w takim oddaleniu od pozostałych części do kupy złożonych, toteż skoro Severus taką wysoce samodzielną część ciała dostrzegał, musiało mu się coś pomieszać.  
Niebywale dumny ze swego sylogizmu ponownie rozparł się wygodnie na fotelu, zamknął oczy, zrzucił halucynacje na karb postjadowego syndromu będącego efektem intymnej przygody z Nagini i postanowił zignorować kompletnie nękające go widziadło.  
— Severusie! — Usłyszał nagle i tego zlekceważyć już nie mógł. _Halucynacja czy nie, nogi nie przemawiają! Jeśli już muszą dręczyć mnie omamy, mogłyby chociaż trochę bardziej trzymać się powszechnych…_  
Mistrz eliksirów nie sprecyzował, czego omamy powinny się trzymać, gdyż w tym właśnie momencie otworzył oczy. A potem wrzasnął. Przeraźliwie i głośno. Potrząsnął głową, zamrugał, spojrzał raz jeszcze i raz jeszcze wrzasnął. Równie głośno i równie przeraźliwie.  
Tuż przed jego twarzą unosiła się głowa Lorda Voldemorta.

— Niby dlaczego miałbym ci pomóc?  
— A do kogo innego miałbym zwrócić się o pomoc w Hogwarcie?  
— Ja. Cię. Zdradziłem. Dawno temu.  
— O tym właśnie mówię…  
— Zaraz, sugerujesz, że powinienem mieć wyrzuty sumienia?  
— Ewentualnie wdzięczność. Nie zwróciłem ci uwagi za to, jak się do mnie zwracasz.  
— Och, to prawdziwe szczęście…

— Nie. Zostaw mnie w spokoju.  
— Severusie…  
— Nie!  
— Seve…  
— NIE!

— Se…  
— Pracuję.  
— Jesteś moją jedyną szansą. I… Ja… prsz…  
— Słucham?  
— Proszę.  
— Chyba nie dosłyszałem…  
— PROSZĘ!  
— Och, jak ładnie. Odpowiedź brzmi: nie.  
— Więc zostanę tu, w twoich kwaterach.

— Severusie, a słyszałeś, co dzieje się z eliksirami, kiedy duchy je przenikają?

Severus szybkim krokiem maszerował do gabinetu dyrektora. Liczył, że znajdzie tam Minerwę i zwoła pozostałych (przy życiu i w zamku) członków Zakonu, którzy pomogą mu z zaistniałym problemem, a sam problem w postaci głowy Lorda Voldemorta, żywiąc podobne nadzieje, lewitował posłusznie za mistrzem eliksirów.  
— Minerwo, to się w głowie nie mieści! — warknął Severus, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg, i zamarł.  
— Bardzo zabawne — burknął fragment Czarnego Pana, ale były śmierciożerca nie zwrócił na to uwagi.  
Owszem, tak jak się spodziewał, zastał koleżankę po fachu w gabinecie, ale na tym zgodność z jego wyobrażeniami się kończyła. McGonagall siedziała za biurkiem z mocno napoczętą butelką szkockiej w prawej ręce i z szokiem na twarzy, a obłędem — w oczach, wpatrywała się w przestrzeń.  
— To się faktycznie nie mieści… To faktycznie przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie — potwierdziła skwapliwie głowa Czarnego Pana, zapominając o dąsach i próbując usadowić się Severusowi na ramieniu. — A w szkole zgrywała taaakie uosobienie gryfońskich cnót…  
— Odczep się — warknął Severus, odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość. — Jesteś duchem. Jesteś zimny. Nie siadasz.  
— Phi — siąpnęła pozostałościami nosa głowa, ale najwyraźniej zdecydowała, że lepiej nie drażnić „ostatniej nadziei", i odleciała bez szemrania.  
— Minerwo? Czy może potajemnie kibicowałaś Czarnemu Panu i rozpamiętujesz teraz jego porażkę, upijając się na smutno, czy po prostu podobnie jak ja nie potrafisz pogodzić się z faktem, że Potter jednak — wbrew wszelkiemu prawdopodobieństwu — przeżył, niestety? — Severus spróbował wywołać u McGonagall rozdrażnienie i tym samym przywrócić ją do rzeczywistości, jednak nie przyniosło to żadnego efektu. Zastanowił się chwilę.  
— Minerwo, wiesz, że Lockhart został tymczasowym Ministrem Magii?  
Cisza.  
— Szybko, na stadion! Malfoy właśnie sfaulował Pottera i Gryfoni przegrali mecz!  
— Co?! — Minerwa poderwała się, potoczyła półprzytomnym spojrzeniem po gabinecie, opadła z powrotem na fotel i dopiero spojrzała na Severusa. W jej oczach pojawiło się coś na kształt zrozumienia, ale potrząsnęła tylko głową i tak jakoś bezradnie wskazała ręką w kierunku kolegi. — T-tam — wybełkotała. — Za… za t-tobą.  
A potem zobaczyła głowę Voldemorta, jęknęła cicho i zaczęła kołysać się w przód i w tył, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi.  
— Minerwo, co…  
— Och, odwróć się w końcu! — syknął zniecierpliwiony Voldemort, który już od dłuższej chwili przyglądał się badawczo czemuś, co znajdowało się za plecami mistrza eliksirów.  
Severus zignorował ukłucie niepokoju i odwrócił się powoli. W jednej sekundzie zrozumiał Minerwę. Jedyne, na co miał ochotę, to mocny alkohol, chociaż kołysanie się niczym skrzat z chorobą sierocą wolałby sobie darować.  
— Co to ma być? — spytał słabo.  
— Przecież widzisz — odparł z głęboką satysfakcją Czarny Pan.  
O tak. Severus widział bardzo dobrze. I równie bardzo tego żałował.  
Kolejna widmowa noga, tym razem prawa, zginała się rytmicznie w kolanie, lewitując tuż przed portretem Dumbledore'a. Najwyraźniej próbowała go kopnąć, co Albus przyjmował z bezgłośnym śmiechem.  
— Tu nie masz haluksa — wymamrotał bezmyślnie Severus.  
— Szpieg roku, doprawdy — syknął Voldemort. — Musimy ją stąd zabrać!  
Tym razem Albus zachichotał wyjątkowo dźwięcznie i — jak uznał mistrz eliksirów — irytująco.  
— Zamknij się, to wszystko twoja wina! — warknął na Czarnego Pana Severus, jednak ten, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, dalej przyglądał się z fascynacją poczynaniom swojej kończyny. — A ty? Z czego się śmiejesz?!  
— Och, bo to… Och… Severusie, to… To łaskocze — wydusił z siebie Albus między jednym atakiem śmiechu a drugim. W końcu udało mu się opanować. — Witaj, Tom. Tak bardzo bałeś się śmierci, że postanowiłeś zostać na ziemi? Miałem mimo wszystko nadzieję, że…  
— Że nie wrócę tu w kawałkach? — Voldemort zmrużył oczy. — Tak, wyobraź sobie, że ja też…  
— Cóż, Tom, to było do przewidzenia, skoro stworzyłeś horkruksy… Duchy są odbiciem duszy, a nie materialnej powłoki; jedynie wizualnie ją przypominają…  
Minerwa, która podczas trwania rozmowy powoli dochodziła do siebie, jęknęła ponownie.  
— Albusie, chcesz powiedzieć, że teraz po szkole latają sobie kawałki Sam… Vol… Voldemorta?! — spytała nieco histerycznie.  
— Sama jesteś kawałek! — burknął Czarny Pan, bardzo żałując, że nie posiada rąk, które mógłby skrzyżować w obronnym geście.  
— Minerwo, to tylko duch… Jestem pewien, że…  
— Byłeś też pewien, że nikt nie zauważy twojego zniknięcia, kiedy zamknąłeś się na tydzień w Pokoju Życzeń, który przy tobie zamieniał się w Miodowe Królestwo!  
— Naprawdę to zrobiłeś, Dumbledore? — spytał z zainteresowaniem Czarny Pan.  
— Hm… Obawiam się, że tak. Bo, widzisz…  
— Zamknijcie się wszyscy! — ryknął nagle doprowadzony do ostateczności Severus, nie zwracając uwagi, że wrzeszczy właśnie na swoich byłych, powiedzmy, przełożonych. — Po szkole fruwają części ciała! Musimy je znaleźć i złożyć w jedną całość, która wtedy posłusznie wyprowadzi się na wieki do Komnaty Tajemnic. Moglibyście się na tym skupić? Dziękuję bardzo.  
Minerwa uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.  
— Skoro wyprowadziłeś głowę na spacer, poradzisz sobie z resztą. A ja tymczasem pomogę pozostałym w doprowadzaniu wszystkiego do porządku — mruknęła i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia.  
— O nie… Nawet o tym nie myśl!  
— Niby dlaczego?  
— Bo jeżeli go nie złożę, on zostanie w moich kwaterach. Już teraz błąka się tam jego lewa noga. A jeżeli on… lub jego części… zostaną w moich kwaterach, wtedy ja tam na pewno nie zostanę. Za to ty zostaniesz z całą szkołą na głowie. I bez nauczyciela elik… obrony przed czarną magią — wyjaśnił uprzejmie Severus.  
Minerwa pojęła aluzję i skrzywiła się nieznacznie.  
— Moja krew — oznajmił z czymś na kształt dumy Voldemort. — Zdrajca, ale mimo wszystko… Moja krew.  
— Zamknij się — nakazali zgodnym chórem Minerwa i Severus.

Ekipa poszukiwawcza siedziała w kwaterach mistrza eliksirów, zwieszając smętnie głowy; nawet Voldemort lewitował twarzą skierowaną ku podłodze. Dumbledore, co prawda, twierdził, że nie potrzeba żadnych skomplikowanych czarów do połączenia części ciała w całość, i podał zaklęcie mające zatrzymać je w jednym pomieszczeniu, więc odpadały im dwa zmartwienia, natomiast nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, od czego powinni zacząć zbieranie tychże części. Owszem, mieli już trzy, ale jedna z nich sama przyfrunęła, a dwie zostały znalezione bardzo przypadkowo i nie potrafili znaleźć w tym żadnej prawidłowości.  
— A myślałem, że poszukiwania horkruksów zostały zakończone — mruknął nieuważnie Severus, pogryzając czekoladowe ciasteczko.  
— Brałeś w nich udział? — syknęła głowa Czarnego Pana, bardzo starając się nie brzmieć zbyt oskarżycielsko.  
— Poniekąd. Dostarczyłem Potterowi miecz Gryffindora, żeby mógł je zniszczyć. I przekazałem informację — tu Severus zarumienił się nieznacznie — że on sam jest ostatnim.  
— Godna pożałowania ta wasza organizacja, muszę przyznać.  
— Lepsza niż twoja — rzucili jednocześnie Minerwa i Severus, po czym spojrzeli krzywo na siebie nawzajem.  
— Jak dzieci… Co się dziwić, że wiarę pokładaliście w jakimś dzieciaku…  
— Hej, czy do niego nie dotarło, że przegrał? I że to właśnie ten dzieciak go zabił? — spytała z jawną kpiną Minerwa, a Severus, nienawidząc się za to, parsknął śmiechem.  
— Żenujące…  
— Właściwie… Potter ma doświadczenie. Moglibyśmy poprosić go o pomoc, na pewno… — zaczęła Minerwa, ale przerwał jej zgodny — tym razem męski — chórek.  
— Nie!  
Nauczycielka transmutacji uniosła brwi.  
— Z powodu?  
— Żywię do Pottera osobistą urazę — oznajmiła gładko głowa Voldemorta, a jego nogi wierzgnęły nerwowo na znak poparcia.  
— Nie lubię go — dodał zwięźle Severus.  
Minerwa westchnęła ciężko i sięgnęła po ciasteczko.

Tymczasem w Hogwarcie wszyscy aktualnie niepotrzebni autorce bohaterowie w pocie czoła pracowali nad przywróceniem zamku do stanu używalności, a Poppy z wypożyczonymi ze św. Munga pomocnikami składała do kupy tych, których stan uniemożliwiał prace budowlane. Robiła to jednakże bez większej presji — autorka wszystkie postacie, które chciałaby ewentualnie wykorzystać, beztrosko przywróciła do zdrowia i/lub życia, nie wdając się w zbędne wyjaśnienia (vide Severus). Jedną z takich bohaterek była również Ginny Weasley, która zdrowa niczym nowonarodzona skląteczka, poczuła nagłe i absolutnie niewyjaśnione pragnienie porzucenia odgruzowywania korytarzy i udania się do sowiarni. Pragnieniu uległa.

— Więc… Może po prostu zacznijmy szukać? — zaproponowała Minerwa po raz kolejny. — Na pewno da to więcej, niż siedzenie na tyłku w lochach. Sever, litości, transmutuję ci coś w pojemnik na te ciastka! — dorzuciła z irytacją, poprawnie odczytując spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów.  
— Poradziłbym sobie, dzięki — odburknął ten, z niewyraźną miną ładując łakocie do podanego mu różowego pudełeczka w serduszka. — I naprawdę, nie musiałaś do tego wybierać mojego łóżka.  
Minerwa usatysfakcjonowana wizją działania zignorowała narzekania kolegi i dziarskim krokiem ruszyła do drzwi, kiwając dłonią na swoich towarzyszy. Nie zdawała sobie jednak sprawy, że Imperatyw Opkowy zagna wrzeszczącą dziko Ginny Weasley do lochów akurat w tym samym momencie. Znaczy, jedna rąbnęła w drugą i obie się wyrżnęły.  
— Panno Weasley! Co to ma znaczyć? — zapytała Minerwa, podnosząc się z podłogi.  
— Moja… moja sowa… Tam… Ten tyłek… Ona ucieka, a on lata za nią! — tłumaczyła nieskładnie wybranka Wybrańca [tu autorka strzeliła fejspalma, bo ta ambitna gierka słowna wyszła jej przypadkiem, ale mimo wszystko postanowiła (autorka, nie gierka) ją zostawić — dop. aut., bo kogo by innego].  
Ekipa poszukiwawcza spojrzała we wskazanym przez uczennicę kierunku i zamrugała w kanonie, tworząc całkiem ładną choreografię. W istocie, widok był tak kuriozalny, że nic, tylko mrugać. Nie mogli przestać. Mrugała Minerwa, mrugał Severus, widmowymi powiekami mrugała głowa Voldemorta i mrugała Ginny (swoimi, nie widmowymi). Mrugali wszyscy. W odległej galaktyce mrugał nawet Darth Vader, tyle że spod maski nie było tego widać. Jedynie Oko Saurona nie mrugało, jako że było pozbawione powiek, jednakże — nie chcąc tak całkiem odstawać od grupy — wirowało dosyć figlarnie.  
Pierwsza otrząsnęła się Ginny.  
— Pani profesor, może pani coś z tym zrobić? — spytała całkiem trzeźwo jak na niedawne dzikie wrzaski. — To się nie chce od niej odczepić!  
Minerwa westchnęła i spojrzała raz jeszcze na Świstoświnkę próbującą uniknąć dolnej części tułowia Voldemorta. Dziewczyna miała rację, w którą stronę sówka by nie odleciała, tułów frunął za nią, a kiedy przystawała zmęczona — natychmiast ją wchłaniał, co owocowało pełnym frustracji pohukiwaniem.  
— Chodź, Weasley — powiedziała w końcu Minerwa, zdejmując zabezpieczenia. — Zawołaj tę sowę, niech wleci do kwater profesora Snape'a.  
Gdy blokady zostały ponownie wzniesione, a Ginny i Świstoświnka opuściły sanktuarium mistrza eliksirów, Minerwa nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu pełnego samozadowolenia.  
— A nie mówiłam, że lepiej wyjść i zacząć szukać?  
Autorka i Imperatyw Opkowy wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i przybili sobie piątkę.

— Trzeba powiadomić wszystkich nauczycieli. Skoro te części latają ot tak sobie…  
— Słuchajcie, one nie…  
— Masz rację, Severusie. Wyślij im patronusa, ja dodatkowo zawiadomię Zakon.  
— Słuchajcie, myślę, że…  
— Spotkajmy się w gabinecie dyrektora za kwadrans.  
— Ja chyba znalazłem…  
— Dobrze, chodźmy zatem.  
— Ja chyba mam…  
— Ty zostajesz.  
— ZNALAZŁEM PRAWIDŁOWOŚĆ!  
— Leć przodem.

— To najgłupsza teoria, jaką słyszałam! Twój ty… tułów został stworzony z horkruksa zniszczonego przez Weasleya, więc przyczepił się do jego sowy?!  
— Przypomnę, że wierzyliście, że pokona mnie nastola… Och. Nieważne. Ten z gabinetu został zniszczony przez Dumbledore'a, więc…  
— Więc gdzie będzie kończyna z diademu, skoro Crabbe nie żyje?  
— To nie tak. One wszystkie musiały pojawić się gdzieś tutaj… Po prostu coś je może przyciągać do miejsc lub osób, które były związane ze stworzeniem albo zniszczeniem. Wyczuwam to, kiedy się przenikamy.  
— Czyli na przykład musimy się zastanowić, jakie skojarzenia będzie miała twoja ręka? Idiotyczne.  
— Masz lepszy pomysł?  
Severus nie brał udziału w rozmowie. Dowiedział się, że horkruks lewej nogi był czarką Helgi Hufflepuff. I powstał z zabójstwa Chefsiby Smith. I że zniszczyła go Granger.  
Poczytywał to za osobistą obrazę.

— I tak przedstawia się sytuacja… — zakończyła wyjaśnienia Minerwa. — Profesorze Binns, jeśli mógłby pan jeszcze dać znać duchom… Cóż, to chyba wszystko. Wracajmy do pracy.  
Binns skinął głową z roztargnieniem, czemu Voldemort przyglądał się z zazdrością, i przeleciał przez ścianę na korytarz.  
— Minerwo, moje wewnętrzne oko… — zagadnęła tajemniczym głosem Trelawney.  
— Sybillo. Nie teraz — westchnęła Minerwa i pomasowała skronie.  
— Ale moje wewnętrzne oko…  
— Sybillo, proszę — powtórzyła z naciskiem nauczycielka transmutacji. — Naprawdę nie ma teraz na to czasu.  
— Ale moje…  
— Sybillo, na litość Merlina!  
— Ale moje wewnętrzne oko mówi mi, że ta dziwna ręka, z której próbowałam wróżyć całe popołudnie, może być tym, czego szukasz!

— I twoja prawa ręka znalazła się u Sybilli, bo…?  
— Ona wygłosiła dwie przepowiednie na mój temat, więc…  
— Więc ta ręka chciała po prostu uścisnąć jej prawicę? Pogratulować?  
— Cóż, może rzeczywiście wzór jest nieco inny, ale…  
— TAK!  
Severus postanowił wspaniałomyślnie im przebaczyć i zacząć się odzywać. Zwłaszcza że żadne z nich dotąd nie zauważyło jego milczenia.

Kiedy kolejna kończyna Voldemorta została zapieczętowana w kwaterach Severusa, cała trójka zgodnie wyszła na spacer. Ich plan ograniczał się do chodzenia i rozmawiania z jak największą liczbą osób, jako że do tej pory przynosiło to całkiem niezłe rezultaty. Przechadzali się między pracującymi na błoniach uczniami, gdzie Severus próbował wyduszać z nich prawdę groźbami i tylko groźbami, głowa Voldemorta siała popłoch nawet, kiedy nie próbowała robić głupich min i wystawiać języka, a Minerwa cuciła przepytanych sprawnym Rennervate.  
Nagle jej wzrok spoczął na chatce Hagrida.  
— Hagrid nie pojawił się na spotkaniu w gabinecie, prawda? — spytała z namysłem. — Zajrzyjmy do niego. Na… na wszelki wypadek.  
— To ja zostanę na zewnątrz — oznajmił szybko Voldemort. — On… Chyba może za mną nie przepadać. Z jakiegoś powodu.  
Minerwa posłała mu nieprzychylne spojrzenie.  
— Chodźmy, Severusie.  
Nie chciała brzmieć podejrzliwie, ale jednak specyficzne podejście Hagrida do różnych spraw mocno ją niepokoiło. Zwłaszcza kiedy po Hogwarcie szwendały się różne fragmenty Voldemorta.  
Przeczucie jej nie myliło. Półolbrzym niechętnie wpuścił ich do środka i ewidentnie próbował zasłonić sobą coś, co stało na stole, a co przypominało chropowaty szklany karton.  
— Co to jest? Co jest w środku?  
— To, uhm… To jest Łapek — odparł niepewnie Hagrid. — Nie wim, cholibka, jak duży urośnie, ale dobrze, żeby Kieł, tego, kumpla miał.  
— Łapek — powtórzyła słabo Minerwa. — Łapek.  
Zerknęła w poszukiwaniu pomocy na Severusa, jednak ten usilnie starał się zachować kamienną twarz, wbijając wzrok w podłogę, i nie wydawał się skory do udzielania jej czegokolwiek. Minerwa westchnęła głęboko i zaczęła tłumaczyć.

— Łapek! Łapek! Ja mu dam Łapka!  
— Ty? On moją rękę chciał hodować! Jak jakieś… jak jakieś zwierzę! Salazarze, Łapek…  
— Gustownie. Łapek.  
— Przestań się cieszyć, Severusie! Zostawiłeś mnie z tym samą!  
— Ee… Całkiem nieźle ci wyszły negocjacje. Zwłaszcza fragment o tym, że poćwiczysz z Graupkiem angielski, jeśli odda ci Łapka.  
— Jeżeli jeszcze raz nazwiecie moją rękę Łapkiem…

Tymczasem autorka i Imperatyw Opkowy przyglądali się poczynaniom bohaterów z coraz większym znudzeniem. Ręka Voldemorta pukająca Severusa po ramieniu, żeby ten się odwracał, była śmieszna tak przez pierwsze kilkanaście razy. Z czasem nawet coraz większa frustracja mistrza eliksirów, głupie teorie Czarnego Pana i bezsilność Minerwy przestały ich bawić. Postanowili więc coś z tym zrobić…

Ekipa poszukiwawcza była coraz bliżej poddaniu się rozpaczy. Mieli już sześć części, brakowało tak niewiele, a jednak nie mieli pomysłu, gdzie powinni się udać. Wydawało im się, że rozmawiali już ze wszystkimi, ale nikt nie widział górnej połowy tułowia Voldemorta.  
Nagle jak spod ziemi wyrosła przed nimi piękna dziewczyna. Miała czarne włosy, bladą cerę i malinowe usta wygięte w lekko ironicznym uśmiechu. Natychmiast poczuli do niej sympatię i przypływ nadziei — z nią jeszcze nie rozmawiali. Mieli właściwie wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy jej tu nie spotkali…  
— Kim jesteś? — spytali Severus i Voldemort unisono, podczas gdy Minerwa tylko przyglądała się dziewczynie. Było w niej coś znajomego.  
— Twoją córką — odparła dziewczyna niskim, lekko zachrypniętym głosem.  
— Moją czy jego?  
Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Bez znaczenia. To i to się zdarza — powiedziała, wydawałoby się, bez sensu. — To, czego szukacie, znajdziecie tam, gdzie się wszystko zaczęło… — dodała tajemniczo. — No, to ja lecę. Muszę rozkochać w sobie pół Hogwartu, ale powinnam uważać, bo autorka z niewiadomych względów zabroniła mi rozbijać kanoniczne związki. To jest dopiero trudne zadanie.

— Marto, oddaj klatkę piersiową Voldemorta!  
— Nie!  
— Marto, naprawdę nie możesz kraść duchom części ciała!  
— On miał być mój, przychodził tu, pięćdziesiąt pięć lat temu!  
— Marto! Tylko nie do…  
 _*plum* *plusk* *chlupu chlup*_  
— Nie w odpływ.

— Skoro mamy już wszystko, to chyba nasza mała misja zakończona? — spytał bardzo grzecznie mistrz eliksirów, zerkając ostrożnie na Minerwę.  
Voldemort właśnie sklejał się w całość i udawał niewidzialnego, a Severus zastanawiał się, czy faktycznie dobrym pomysłem było wysłanie McGonagall do łazienki Jęczącej Marty samej. Znaczy, jasne, to była łazienka dla dziewczyn, ale może lepiej było tam wejść i pomóc z tym duchem histeryczki, niż radzić sobie teraz z równie wściekłą, co przemoczoną czarownicą. Czarownicą, która była świetna w transmutacji i wykorzystała to, tworząc zupełnie nowy wystrój kwater Severusa. Nie żeby był wybredny, ale naprawdę wolał, kiedy jego fotele nie miały kolców.  
— Minerwo? — zagadnął ponownie. — Wszystko, prawda? Możemy teraz…  
— Żadne wszystko! — krzyknął nagle Voldemort, podlatując do nauczycieli już w całości. — Brakuje jeszcze… jeszcze…  
Severus zmarszczył brwi.  
— Przecież mieliśmy siedem części — powiedział z namysłem.  
— Głowa. Głowa nie była horkruksem, tylko częścią duszy, którą miałem w swoim ciele! Jeszcze jeden!  
— Przecież wyglądasz normalnie — stwierdziła sucho Minerwa. — Możesz już się wynosić.  
— On rzeczywiście wygląda… — zaczął Severus i nagle go oświeciło. Parsknął śmiechem i posłał Czarnemu Panu kpiące spojrzenie. — Już rozumiem.  
Minerwa zacisnęła usta.  
— A ja nie — oznajmiła i najwyraźniej nie mogąc się powstrzymać, dodała: — Natomiast niewyobrażalna to szkoda, iż _ty_ dotąd nie zrozumiałeś, że Albus tylko żartował na temat wspomagania inteligencji przez sacharozę.  
Severus posłał koleżance po fachu spojrzenie skrzata otrzymującego skarpetkę (i będącego raczej Mrużką, nie Zgredkiem).  
— Brakuje… części… z horkruksa, którym był Potter — wystękał Voldemort.  
— O Merlinie. Potter. Kiedy ostatni raz go widzieliście?  
Odpowiedziały jej tylko zamyślone spojrzenia.

W dormitorium Gryffindoru panował półmrok. Minerwa i Severus jak na komendę rzucili Lumos i zamarli. Kiedy jakiś kwadrans później skończyli się histerycznie śmiać, nauczycielka transmutacji ocuciła leżącego na podłodze Pottera.  
— Miałem… Chyba miałem dziwny sen — mruknął chłopak, podnosząc się niemrawo. — Latały tu bokserki… I coś się w nich… Jakby… Ruszało — wymamrotał zażenowany.  
— To nie był sen, Potter — warknął groźnie Severus. — Spójrz na poduszkę.  
Harry odwrócił się, otworzył szeroko oczy i cicho jęknął. A potem znowu zemdlał. Severus uśmiechnął się z dziką satysfakcją.  
Minerwa westchnęła.  
— Po prostu… Zabierz to już stąd, Severusie.

— Dlaczego on sam nie może otworzyć sobie komnaty? Albo przeniknąć do niej?  
— Najwidoczniej znajomość mowy wężów zanika po śmierci. A Komnata ma zabezpieczenia, przecież żaden z duchów o niej nie wiedział, Potter.  
— A co, jeśli się nie zgodzę, profesorze?  
— Wtedy nie wyniesie się z moich kwater, więc z łaski swojej otwórz w koń…  
— Do widzenia, profesorze. Miłych wakacji.


End file.
